Proyección
by DarkShines01
Summary: Teiichi, un viejo hombre que se ha ido fermentando en soledad, comprenderá con el tiempo que la coherencia es más importante que la verdad. Con manotazos de ahogado, tratará de recuperar el amor que perdió.


Otra madrugada que me quedo a pernoctar. Va perdiendo gracia, como el sinnúmero de cosas que probé, que amé y que odié. ¿Adónde voy ahora que me he quedado solo con la inefable punzante que me hace respirar como un viejo tractor? Que del alcohol, de las charlas de supermarket, de la cortesía y de la religión en contextos convencionales, no quiero saber más. ¿Adónde voy, pues? ¿Adónde huyo? ¿Qué sabrán los libritos de autoayuda sobre la neurastenia? ¿Qué sabrá el psicólogo que solo me hace preguntas proyectándose a la nada, deteniéndose cada vez que llegamos al borde de sus márgenes de vida académica y personal? ¿Qué sabrá la ciencia de particularidades y matices ubicuos, si solo entiende de prescripciones? ¿Qué sabrá el dogma de Dios de las realidades de subterráneo, cuando sus feligreses padecen de neurosis al juntar la convicción con la andanada de deseos amorales? ¿Quién sabe dónde? Con la gracia de aquel que consume helado de menta solo por gustar del helado de menta, me encuentro aquí, sentado al lado de un poste de luz, que es lo más cerca que estuve en dos décadas del placer. Hay que cuidar el asombro, porque pasan uno, dos o tres años y la capacidad de sorpresa se va fermentando, como ese pastel que dejas en un rincón de la mesa por descuido y no se puede comer más. Tengo de novia a la anhedonia. ¿En qué momento habré empezado a salir con ella? Es esa memoria del subsuelo que abrazó Dostoievski con espanto y estoicismo, pero al fin y al cabo, la abrazó para no dejarla ir. Bien. Yo imagino que esas bocanadas de humo se van junto con las densidades de la angustia. Esa es mi razón para fumar. Pero es un placebo inútil, tan inútil como el entomólogo infructuoso que escarbó la arena en Suna no Onna. ¿Qué hacer, sino corromper mis órganos con tabaco para sentirme mejor?

Alguna vez fue distinto… No, creí haber encontrado la respuesta, pero solo encontré un cul-de-sac, una apariencia como telón del vacío.

Me encontró esa noche de ansiedad: atacado por la parestesia que atentaba con sus sísmicos siniestros la uniformidad de mis extremidades, de la cohesión perceptiva, de la compostura, y así me iba derrumbando a medida que me acercaba a la banca más próxima de un parque cualquiera, como barco que busca la luz del farol en una noche nebulosa y se deja caer con resignación donde sea que quiera el azar. Alguien se paró frente a mí y ensombreció mis rubios destellos. Su cabello hizo de cortina y cubrió cada halo de luz. Yo necesitaba descansar de la retahíla de estímulos que me ofrecía la época en la que vivía: y sí, me estoy refiriendo a los colorinches de carteles kitsch, voces IA, sonidos industriales, películas de héroes, música de 4/4, líderes de opinión y cortesía de medio pelo: ese Gran Hermano que nos alimenta como si fuéramos el cerdo del cuento de Ribeyro, un cerdo que alimentas con una sobrecarga de estímulos hasta ser un coloso y grasoso cerdo. El relativismo como gloria mediocre de pretenciosos, dicen por ahí los reaccionarios.

Y cuando sus hebras dejaron escapar los relaves de luz, pude reposar de esa sobrecarga penetrando en su mirada rojiza, como si la convicción perenne que jamás tuve, fuera realidad con ella: eso es alcanzar el infinito en acto. Y dejé de pensar, de dudar y de adorar, porque para adorar necesito estar en mí. A Yuuko no la adoraba, Yuuko me enajenaba, que era distinto.

Con litúrgica espera, saliendo del trabajo al acabar la jornada, acudía a ese parque pasada las tres de la mañana. Noten como la indolencia de los días iguales me empujaban a verla, noten como sus monosílabos al aire combatían mi soledad, noten que su belleza traía buenas nuevas a mi vida. Y pensar que avanzaba a zancadas, chocaba con la gente y sudaba de excitación por llegar. Qué lejano que estaba ese parque. Como retaba el frontis de los autos, zigzagueando como loco, desesperado por llegar. Era capaz de muchas cosas en momentos de euforia. Y sí, esa noche en que no esperaba un giro fantástico que cambiara el devenir de mi vida, conocí a Yuuko.

''La coherencia es más importante que la verdad'', ''Uno siempre busca lo que quiere; el otro espera lo que no va a pasar'', dijo algunas veces. Solo tiempo después comprendería esos enunciados al aire, como quien dice incoherencias o filtra su monólogo. Quizás, lo más inverosímil del mundo, es encontrar a una mujer sentada en la banca de un parque, detrás de los matorrales que la ocultaban, a una hora en la que solo se percibe el ruido blanco como paranoia, en el mejor de los casos. La cuestión aquí es, ¿qué otra clase de compañía podría tener un hombre de mediana edad, uno que ha perdido la camaradería de la vida académica, laboral, familiar y cuanto círculo y rol social posea una persona que ha sido expulsado de todo y se ha ido aislando por no coincidir? Porque era eso en parte, como si mendigara asociación, otredad, ese deseo de un receptor para saberme diferente a este. La descontextualización me ha ido arrinconando a esto: solipsismo.

Nunca supe con certeza si era el sueño o los mareos del cansancio. Jamás supe en qué momento empezó a inocular la metástasis de la alienación en mí. No sé bien cuántos días pasamos uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, hasta que me levantaba con mecanicismo cuando amanecía y olvidaba su existencia, para recordar el olvido que olvidaba durante la noche siguiente, y entonces volver a ella, como cada madrugada. La recordaba cuando los faroles se encendían, cuando ese cúmulo de sombras y luces me mostraban su espectro, uno que nunca toqué durante nuestras veladas. Qué cosa más extraña su apariencia, como de calicó transparentado con los primeros rayos de luz, el negruzco carboncillo de su melena, pero había algo deforme detrás de su etérea belleza: una lozanía corpórea laminada, como un collage retorcido, como quien cose la basura a una figura matemática, como quien le injerta una extremidad de cerdo al torso de un desgraciado. Limar los surcos de la unión y funcionar como sistema, como unidad, como una cohesión entre luditas y liberales, lo más inverosímil del mundo. Como cuesta hablar al unísono, como cuesta estar contigo. Como te cuesta sonreír. Sonrisa insustancial. Sonríes de la carne para afuera. Gestos agrietados. Susurros aleatorios, como emitidos con delay. Hay fracturas en ti. Eres un acorde deforme. No sabría explicarlo.

De todos los silencios, me gustaba ese donde tarareabas en reposo. Columpiabas las piernas que desnudaban la consistencia del denier de tus medias negras a la luz del fanal. Me tentaba acercarme a tu cuello que era más blanco que Bristol de 150 gramos, que con sigilo iba mostrando los breteles difusos en tu espalda, perdiéndose, y se aferraban como marca de ganado a tu piel. Lo que habría dado por enrollarme tu cabello al cuello como bufanda, pero ahí estabas: entre lo que es y lo que no es, una veleidad.

Tiempo después, mi retina rompería la magia visual. La noche del 31 en que no te encontré, supe que eras una proyección de luces circunstanciales, lo que te daba una uniformidad absurda, amorfa, porque parpadeabas como espectro cuando la pirotecnia estallaba en el cielo, marcando el advenimiento de un nuevo año. Ya no me hablabas, gambeteabas a la sombra del concreto y te desintegrabas. Tu cabello dejó de emitir el aroma a vainilla. Fue dramático notar cómo te dispersabas, como te ibas. Solo ahí, supe de tu proyección. Habitabas en otro plano, uno en el que yo no estaba.

Para las seis de la mañana, las fiestas se bailaban en el sopor y los arrabales eran muladares de placer. A las seis de la mañana, se iba la magia. A las seis de la mañana, se iba a trabajar. A la seis de la mañana, se iba otro fracasado intento de reconstuirte. Y aquí sigo, como hace veinte años atrás, tratando de hallarte en degradados de luz, simulando miopía para pretender que regresas, pero no vuelves. No volverás.


End file.
